Down to Earth
by Saltypepper
Summary: After receiving a head injury, Ed is knocked out of his fantasy world and finds himself on Earth. EdxEdd


**Summary:** After receiving a head injury, Ed is knocked out of his fantasy world and finds himself on Earth. EdxEdd This is slash.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own EEnE.

A young, rather attractive woman scurried through the green foliage of the rainforest calling out for her boyfriend. "Nick! Nick! Where are you!" She screamed in desperation for her lost companion. Suddenly she heard rustling in the trees, flipping around in excitement her hopes fell as she saw a brightly colored bird perched on a low branch. Enchanted by the beautiful creature, she began whistling softly as she shuffled toward it.

"No! Jill, stay away! It's gonna crack your skull like a nut and slurp out your brain!" Ed loudly warned the fictional character in his comic. He turned the page and immediately covered his eyes with his hands at what he anticipated would happen next. Sure enough, the mutant parrot attacked and ripped Jill apart. Just like it had done the last time he read this comic….and time before that. It happened the same every time, but somehow Ed always thought things might turn out differently the next time he read it.

Ed's quality time with his comics where abruptly cut short when Eddy burst into his room dragging Edd in behind him. "Sit down, shut up, listen, and be amazed boys!" Eddy bellowed as he roughly threw Double D at Ed not even greeting the aforementioned lump.

"Stickers!" Was all the lead ed said, gesturing dramatically as he let it sink in.

"Stickers?"

"Yeah, stickers!"

"Cool!" Ed enthused, still hugging the sockhead he'd been offered.

"That's the spirit! All we need is sticker paper and Monobrow can whip us up some artsy crap and wa-la easy cash!"

"And where in sam hill are we going to find sticker paper Eddy?"

"Oh, oh I know!" Ed said as he rushed to his overstuffed closet to pull out a stack of coloring books. He flipped to the back of one and shoved it in the face of the boy still trapped in his iron grip. "Sometimes they have sticky paper in the back, Double D."

"Way to go Lumpy!" Eddy praised, happy at Ed's resourcefulness. His pleasure was short lived though as he remembered that the scam required more than just the right paper. "Now hurry up and make me some awesome stickers, we aint got all day!"

And so they got to work. Ed delightedly drew monsters and things out of his comics, while Edd designed rather feminine images for their softer clientele. Eddy just sat there and told them to go faster.

"Creating a desirable piece takes time and effort Eddy." Scolded Double D, but Eddy was having none of it. "They're stickers Sockhead not works of art."

"Roar, roar, I am a marsh mellow from planet Fluke here to harvest your belly button lint!" Ed said from behind one of his stickers.

The shortest of the group was growing impatient as he usually does. He had enough of watching his lackeys work and wanted get on with the good part. "Aaahhh! That's enough, come on let's get on with the scam." Eddy snatched the stickers from the other two eds and bolted for the door.

"Eddy, wait! I'm not done yet!" Edd called out as they chased after the con artist.

"Come one come all! I've got just the thing you need. Is your life boring? Need something to spice things up! Well you've come to the right place my friend. Here at Eddy's Stick em Cool, we have all the best stickers to turn dull to cool!" Eddy pitched to the gathering crowd of kids.

"Oh Sarah do you think they'll have some of those cute fuzzy stickers?" Jimmy excitedly asked his ginger haired maiden. She simply looked at the poorly drawn pictures and stated. "I don't think so Jimmy." Nazz during her browsing had unfortunately stumbled across one of Ed's more gruesome pieces and immediately ran home to vomit. Rolf didn't understand and Johnny didn't care. Kevin on the other hand had found something that perked his interest. It was a long thin tentacle monster that would fit perfectly on the body of his bike. "Yo dork how much for the rad squid?"

"For you Kev a measly twenty five cents." Eddy drooled as Kevin handed him a quarter. Ed had noticed Kevin making his way to his bike with the picture he drew and couldn't help but feel pleased as his product was sold. He slid over to Kevin and asked what he was going to do with the sticker.

"I'm gonna stick it on my bike man." Pride filled Ed's heart and he acted on impulse. He snatched the picture from Kevin and pounced on the boy's bike. "Let me help you with that Bucko."

"Wait! No!" Kevin yelled as Ed climbed on his bike awkwardly and attempted to place the sticker on it. Before anyone knew what was going on the bike had began moving with Ed still on top of it. The bike started down the hill and Ed was blissfully unaware as he continued with his self imposed task.

"Get back with bike Dork!"

The bike picked up speed traveling down the hill. Ed had noticed by now and found it fun and yelled jollily. "Beep beep!" Sticker long forgotten he began peddling as fast as he could straight down the hill. He saw where the road curved but didn't process it as dangerous. The front tire hit the sidewalk and he flew from the bike and hit his head on a large rock.

I'm not a very good writer sooo… yeah.


End file.
